


Luckily unfortunately.

by KathleenRaven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One-Sided Barry Allen/Iris West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven
Summary: Barry Allen and Oliver Queen study at the same school but have never spoken, an unfortunate incident will bring them closer to realize how wrong they were about each other.





	Luckily unfortunately.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Afortunadamente desafortunado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336669) by [KathleenRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenRaven/pseuds/KathleenRaven). 

> Hi! Hope you like it, also hope there's no many mistakes, English is not my first language :)

Starling City High School was rated the best in the country, the academic and athletic performance of its students had earned it the position, attended by most Starling teenagers and a few from neighboring Central City.

Barry Allen looked closely at the honor roll, again the first student in his grade, followed by his friends Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon.

—We did it!— said Cisco, high- five to each of his friends.  
—That's what I call teamwork— replied Caitlin with a smile.

—We're the best team— Barry said, returning the smile to his friends.

Suddenly the whole hallway was silent and then only heard the rumor of some girls' voices

—Look, here comes Your Majesty— Barry said with annoyance as he looked towards the door

At that moment Oliver Queen came in with all his entourage: Tommy Merlyn, heir to Merlyn Global; Laurel Lance, daughter of Starling's police captain; John Diggle, school Olympic wrestling champion; Felicity Smoak, captain of the academic decathlon team; and Kara Danvers, senior reporter for the school newspaper.

Despite being in their second year, Barry didn't understand why people idolized them, they were just a bunch of boys, in his opinion they were like a strange version of Gossip Girl's cast; because if something knew how to do that group was to be noticed, especially with their way of dressing, the uniform was mandatory, the girls had to wear a gray skirt accompanied by a white blouse with a red tie and a navy blue jacket, but Laurel, Kara and Felicity had added an extra element: a beret and instead of wearing shoes they chose to wear boots; the boys of the group were more respectful of the uniform and only Oliver had changed something, instead of being red his tie was emerald green, for that reason it was easy to distinguish him, he was the only person in the school who wore it of that color.

The group continued walking down the hallway, ignoring the glances and whispers around them, once they were far enough away the crowd fell silent and went back to what they were doing, Barry snorted.

—Dude, what's your problem?— asked Cisco, as he did every time.

—I just don't understand why they admire them, is not like they were superheroes or something, they're just guys...

—You have to accept that they're great, Felicity is the smartest in the state, Kara Danvers already has job offers in local newspapers, Laurel is very cute and John Diggle could rip anyone's head off with a kick.

—What about Queen and Merlyn? They're just a couple of rich kids.

Cisco was quiet for a moment.

—Don't you think you judge them too harshly? You haven't even spoken to them— Caitlin intervened.

—I don't think it's necessary

Caitlin rolled his eyes, when Barry got like this it was impossible to reason with him.

—Come on, we'll be late for class.

* * *

  
Oliver walked down the hallway to go to class, suddenly stopped to see the honor roll, as always Felicity was the best student in their grade, in fact in the senior year no one could reach her average, looked a little lower and looked at the picture of the second year, the same three children last year, stopped looking at the boy who was in the middle, tall, brown hair, whenever he saw him he had his nose stuck in a book or was studying, in short a complete nerd.

—Bartholomew Henry Allen What kind of name is that?— said Tommy pulling Oliver out of his distraction.

—I don't know, but I think it fits, it's boring like him.

—Is there anything that would make you believe that?— asked Kara, staring at Oliver.

—He studies all the time, he doesn't talk to anyone but his two friends.  
—This is where I intervene— said Felicity— I also study all the time and only talk to you. Do I look boring too?

—No... you... it's different.

—If you have no other argument against the boy, I advise you to leave the matter alone.

—Yeah, just forget it, you don't even know him— said John— Let's go to class.

—They're right, Ollie, come on— said Laurel as she put one hand on Oliver's shoulder and pushed him lightly to walk.

Lunch time came, in other circumstances the students could eat out but the weather had not given truce, it had been a week of rain and strong winds, the day was cloudy, the cafeteria began to fill, Barry sat with Cisco and Caitlin at the most secluded table, they were eating quietly until Cisco changed his expression to one of total fright.

—Oh no, here he comes

Barry made the mistake of turning, Tony Woodward walked to his table, his personal bully since elementary school, holding his arm was Lexie LaRoche.

—Hello Caitlin, what a beautiful hair— said Lexie in a tone of false sweetness.

Next to Barry, Caitlin shrugged in fear when she saw the other girl, since the first year she gummed her hair, once even cut a couple of locks, Caitlin was terrified.

—Allen

—What do you want Tony? — asked Barry tiredly

—Nothing, just what's mine, Ramon and you owe me your maintenance fee.

Cisco immediately took out his wallet and gave him a lot of money, Barry was fed up, the guy was tormenting him half his life, he had to stop.

—What are you waiting for?

—No

—What did you say?

At that moment the cafeteria was silent, all glances directed at them

—What you heard, no

—You think you're very brave, don't you? Let's see if this reminds you of your place.

He didn't realize how it happened but in a blink Barry's lunch was on him, the first thing he heard was total silence, followed by some laughter, the next thing he knew was that there was a groan of pain and a familiar voice.

—If you don't want a trip to the penitentiary, I suggest you to leave him alone.

—It's none of your business, West.

—I can call my dad right now and with all your background I'm sure you wouldn't be out in a while.

Tony remained silent and left, Barry was wiping his face with a handkerchief that Caitlin had given him, when he removed from his eyes the mixture of macaroni and cheese, chicken wings, French fries and sauce he could see Iris's worried face.

—Are you okay, Barry?

—Yeah, well, thanks for the help, you don't have to risk it like that, Tony could have hurt you.

Iris smiled at him

—It was nothing, I'd do anything for you

Cisco coughed uncomfortably, he and Caitlin knew that Iris was completely in love with Barry, despite having told her that they should only be friends she kept insisting.

—Thank you again, Iris, if you'll excuse me I have to go and get my lunch off myself.

He walked all the way through the cafeteria to the door, entered the nearest bathroom, opened the tap and removed everything he could from his face, continued with his hair, after a while he was cleaner but his uniform was a disaster, it wasn't his sports day so he didn't wear extra clothes, he would have to go home like this, he shrugged and left the bathroom, halfway down the hall he heard a voice.

—Hey, you!

—Are you talking to me?— Barry asked defensively.

—I'm sorry about that, but your name is too long to scream... sorry, I'm rambling, what I really wanted to say is that I can help, I don't think you want to use that the rest of the day, it looks awful... that wasn't it either....

—Anything else?

—I'll start again, I'm Felicity, but maybe you already know that, I saw what happened and I'd like to help, if you agree.

—Help?

—A friend's cousin... that sounded like a bad publicity... in short I could lend you a uniform

Barry thought for a moment, of all that group, Felicity Smoak was the only one who did not have a bad impression.

—It's okay

—Follow me

They walked down the corridors to the lockers, stopped next to Kara Danvers.

—Here we are— Felicity announced.

Kara pulled a bag out of her locker.

—Take it, it's clean, I hope it fits you, it was my cousin's, I had it in reserve because he always lost something or forgot it at home, but I forgot to get it out of here when he graduated last year— said Kara smiling as she handed the bag to Barry.

—Thank you, Kara, that's very kind of you.

—I like to help if I can.

—I'll give it back to you.

—I'm in the newsroom on Mondays and Wednesdays, don't worry, return it when you can.

—Thank you again... you can tell me Barry

—You're welcome, Barry.

Kara closed her locker and walked away with Felicity, Barry went back to the bathroom to change, he was moved by a show of kindness so genuine by the girl although they were virtually unknown, perhaps his friends were not as bad as he thought.

The following Wednesday Barry searched for Kara, was about to enter the room when he heard a voice

—... you know what would happen to you and the others if they find out, no one can know.

Barry recognized the voice, Oliver Queen. Was he threatening Kara?

—I don't want anyone to get hurt.

—And nobody's gonna get hurt if you don't say anything

—It's okay

After a few moments of silence Barry decided to come in, he found Kara and Oliver sitting reading a sheet, couldn't read well what it was.

—Kara, I came to leave you this— he said lifting the bag.

—Thank you, Barry.

—Well...I...—Oliver had looked up from what he was reading and looked at him for a second — I have to go but I owe you one, you can count on me whenever you want.

Barry stared at Oliver and then came out

—What the hell was that? —asked Oliver

Kara shrugged confused.

* * *

  
The weather had not improved during the week, a tornado threat was announced Thursday night and classes were suspended. Barry was at home, preparing the necessary things to go to the shelter if necessary, all his personal documents, school material, some books and most importantly: the photo album was what he had left to remember his mother, she died when he was 11, he missed her every day.

—Are you ready, Bear?— asked his father.

—Yes, Dad

They listened to the news through a battery-powered radio, as soon as the winds began to increase in speed they ran to the shelter, for a while only the wind could be heard blowing hard, things crashing, Barry was scared, according to what he knew was the first tornado in 50 years and it would seem to be one of the most destructive, when nothing was heard, his father waited a moment and told him to come out, he almost wished he had not done it. The roof of the house was completely destroyed, a light pole had gone through a wall and all the windows were broken, it was devastating to see, Barry hugged his father.

—Don't worry, we'll fix it.

The press arrived quickly, several houses in the area had been damaged, television reporters recorded everything, even asked for testimonies among the neighbors, arrived right in front of Barry's house while he and his father finished rescuing some belongings.

—Sir, a few words

—What can I say? We are only humans defenseless against the force of nature.

The broadcast was for the stellar newscast, live at that time, on the other side of the screen someone was watching

—It can't be, it's Henry.

* * *

The following Monday Barry returned to school, his friends greeted him with concern.

—Barry, I'm glad you're okay— said Caitlin hugging him—I saw you on the news.

—You gave us a good scare— said Cisco.

—Where are you and your dad staying?

—This weekend we're staying in a hotel, but he told me he's got another place while they're fixing up the house, it'll be a few months until we can get back.

At that moment Iris arrived, making her way through the students passing through the door, as soon as she stood in front of Barry she hugged him.

—Thank God you're all right, I was so worried.

—I'm fine, Iris, nothing happened to me— he replied, trying to reassure her.

—I talked to my dad yesterday, if you still don't have a place to stay you can go to our house, you could share a room with Wally....

—You're very kind, Iris, but my dad's already got something.

—That's great, anyway, if there's anything I can help you with, just tell me.

—Thank you, Iris—he smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

She said goodbye and went back to her friends Linda and Patty.

—I'd like someone to care about me like she cares about you—said Cisco

—She's a great girl, but I can only see her as a sister

—It's clear that she doesn't...

—Can we change the subject?

—You said your dad had found a place— said Caitlin.

—He hasn't told me where it is, I only know it's in Starling, the home of a childhood friend he hasn't seen in years.

—Do you think we can visit you?

—I don't know, today after school I'm going for the first time.

They had taken a taxi from the subway station, the house was in a residential area, they stopped in front of a huge gate and their father announced himself through the intercom, once they were opened they saw a large garden, they had to cross a road in the middle to get to the house, the door was opened by a woman named Raisa, the housekeeper, she led them to the living room where three people were waiting for them.

—Long time no see you, Henry — a man stood up from the couch and hugs Barry's father affectionately.

—I'm so glad to see you, Robert, you have a beautiful home.

— From today it will also be your home

—Thank you for the invitation, I hope we won't cause you any inconvenience.

—No way, I imagine this boy is Barry.

—Nice to meet you, sir

—Just Robert, let me introduce the rest of the family, my wife Moira— the woman smiled politely— and my daughter Thea— a girl of about eight years old greeted cheerfully— my son must be coming why don't you get comfortable? I'm going to ask Raisa to bring some snacks.

Barry sat next to Thea on the couch, the girl looked at him curiously and after a few moments told him

—You have beautiful eyes

—Thank you— he replied, finding the comment very tender.

At that moment someone opened the door

—I told you he wouldn't be long in coming— said Robert— son, there are some people I want you to meet.  
The boy walked into the living room and when he was finally in sight, Barry almost stopped breathing.

—Oliver, this is Henry and his son Barry, they're going to be our guests for a while.

—It's a pleasure to meet you.

He smiled politely and looked at Barry smiling even more.

_ No way, I live with Oliver Queen. This is horrible_

* * *

Raisa took him to his room on the upper floor, most of the rooms were in disuse but they had arranged two of them for his father and for him, he came in to settle down and be able to study before dinner. After unpacking and putting some of his belongings on the shelves he left to go to the dining room, halfway through he heard a door close, Oliver left the room exactly next to his and stopped in the middle of the corridor, stared at Barry with... hate? annoyance?

—So?— asked brunette

—Raisa thought it was a good idea for us to be close but I don't think so... as long as you don't meddle in my bussiness we won't have any problems, at school we'll keep pretending to be strangers.

Barry almost laughed in his face.

—There's no need to pretend, we're still strangers, and why would I want anything to do with you?

—Look, I don't care, just stay out of my way—he turned around and went down the stairs.

—Dumbass— Barry muttered as he walked down the stairs.

* * *

  
In the morning everyone gathered for breakfast, Barry's father was the first to leave as he had to arrive at the clinic soon, Robert and Moira were about to leave to leave Thea at school before going to the office, that left Oliver and Barry sitting alone in the big dining room, silence filled the room.

—Thank you so much for breakfast, Raisa, I think I'll leave now.

—You're welcome, young sir Barry.

—Only Barry is okay, Raisa— said Barry smiling at the woman.

—Have a nice day, Barry—said Raisa as the boy left the house.

Meanwhile, Oliver was still at the table, drinking his juice carefree.

—You should go with him— Raisa said to Oliver

—But...

—He' s new here, he could get lost

Oliver sighed and got up from the table; Raisa was very important to him, during his childhood he spent more time with her than with his own mother, it was the reason why he listened to her.

—I'll be back in the afternoon— he said goodbye and went out

Barry wasn't far away when a motorcycle passed him and stopped abruptly.

—You... I thought we were pretending to be strangers— he said remarking the second sentence.

—It's just this once, I don't need to be blamed if you get lost or something happens to you.

—Something? The only danger I see is a guy who has an idea of safety riding a motorcycle without a helmet and also in the wrong lane.

Oliver looked at the sky wondering what he had done to deserve that, that child was stubborn, the most desperate person he had ever met.

—Well, then I guess being so clever and perfect you can find the way yourself — without saying any more it started and went away.

—Jerk! —Barry screamed when he could still hear him.

* * *

  
It was finally Saturday, Oliver was getting ready to leave, he was just a step away from the stairs when he heard voices in his little sister's room, the door was ajar and he couldn't help smiling at the image: Thea was playing with dolls but instead of doing it alone now her playmate was Barry, he didn't care of course, but Thea, she looked happy, at that moment she was laughing at some love story that Barry had invented, something about someone named Rebecca; Barry Allen could be a headache but he made his sister happy, that deserved a little respect, he walked away and went down the stairs, he had important things to do

* * *

  
On Monday they were assigned projects in chemistry, for good or bad luck, Barry had been paired with Iris, they went to her house to work on the project, they spent all day but it was practically finished, Joe insisted Barry stay for dinner, he would have offered to take him if it wasn't because he had a night shift at work.

The streets were empty but at least illuminated, Barry walked quietly, it was almost time to get to the Queen's house, suddenly when turning into a street someone pushed him hard against the wall and held him firmly against it, took a few seconds to react and when he did, the man held a knife in front of his face.

Maybe the school uniform and the area made him look like good material for an assault, but the truth is that the guy had chosen terribly wrong, the only "value" Barry had with him at the time was his phone, trembling he took it out of his pocket and offered it to the crook.

—I-it's all I have.

The assailant sneered at the device before throwing it on the floor.

—This is useless to me

Then he directed the knife towards Barry, he closed his eyes, waiting, he could barely breathe, he was terrified, when he thought his end had come he heard a strange sound, something through the air, he opened his eyes and could see it: an arrow had pierced the shoulder of his attacker. The stranger let him go and Barry walked away slowly, still trembling, he looked at the front and on the roof of one of the houses he saw a figure dressed in green, it was the person who had shot the arrow, some lights had gone out at some point so Barry could not see his savior, but he could hear what he said to him.

—Go, now.

His voice was modified, sounding abnormally low, Barry could barely nod, he hung the backpack over his shoulder and ran, he didn't stop until he was in front of the gate, as soon as Raisa opened it he ran towards the house, his father was in the room talking with Robert.

—Barry, where have you been? I called you but you weren't answering the phone — just in that second he noticed that I had left it lying on the street — I called Iris's house and she told me that you had already left.

—I'm sorry...

—Are you okay, son?

He just shook his head, thinking what he was going to say "a guy was assaulting me but Robin Hood showed up and saved me” was impossible.

—I was almost assaulted... the guy was armed but luckily I was able to run.

—How good you're all right, that's all that matters—said Henry as he hugged his son.

—Where was it, Barry? — asked Robert worried

—A few streets from here

Robert frowned.

—I'm gonna call Oliver, he should be here by now.

Barry stayed with his father until he calmed down and Raisa made him a tea for his nerves, he felt tired, he decided to go to his room; at some point as he climbed the stairs Oliver arrived, Barry was going to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

—Are you okay?

Barry couldn't help but startle a bit, he was still scared

—Yes... —For some reason, the tears he had been repressing decided to come out at that moment.

—Calm down, it's okay, you're safe now.

Barry didn't even notice when Oliver wrapped his arms around him, patting his backpack because he hadn't even taken it off. That's how Thea found them when she leaned out the hallway.

—What did you do to him, Ollie? — asked Thea angry

—I did nothing to him— he replied indignantly as he released the boy.

—He's crying

Oliver sighed, thinking of an answer for his sister.

—Thea...

—Nothing happens— answered Barry, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

—Really?

—Yes

—Do you swear? — Barry nodded— By the little finger? — The girl extended her arm towards him.

Barry put his finger together with Thea's, she smiled and gave him a hug, then beckoned for him to come closer.

—If Ollie does something to you, tell me, I know a secret he doesn't want anyone to know— he said quietly.

—Sure— he replied.

Thea walked back to his room and Barry entered his room, as soon as he closed the door Oliver looked back at his little sister who was looking at him with her eyes narrowed.

—I saw you...

—I don't know what you think you saw but...

—You don't like Barry being sad.

Oh, that... He should let her think that.

—I'm watching you, Ollie — then she dramatically closed the door, she was smart enough for an eight-year-old girl.

Oliver went into his room before anything else happened. Meanwhile, Barry was quite distracted, he opened his backpack to look for the book he was reading, he always felt better if he read a little before going to sleep, he reached in but instead of finding his book he took out his cell phone, he could assure himself that he had lost it during the incident, what a strange thing, he took his book and after a few pages the dream came, in time to prevent him from hearing the sound of a window opening and someone coming out through it in the next room.

* * *

  
The weather had improved, so the school again allowed students to eat out, Barry and his friends sat at a table near the back of the library, it had been two days since the incident but the boy had investigated, it turns out he wasn't the only one who had seen the guy with the arrows.

—He's real, I know—he told his friends—look at all the evidence— he pulled a pile of paper from his backpack.

—They are comments from blogs, we don't know if it's true— said Caitlin.

—He saved me, and all the comments describe him the same.

—I believe you— said Cisco—although it's obvious he needs a name, because "boy with a green hood" doesn't sound good.

Barry was laughing at the comment when Kara passed by and waved to him before leaving in a hurry.

—How would you named him?

—I can think of it, Arrow

A few meters behind them Oliver walked with his group as he watched Barry.  
*  
At the exit, Barry said goodbye to his friends and walked to the subway station, Cisco and Caitlin lived in Central, so he had to go alone.

During the trip he was reading, when he came down he walked quietly, now he always looked around making sure he didn't see anything suspicious, he continued walking and suddenly realized that someone was walking right next to him.

—What are you doing?

—Walk— replied Oliver.

—I know that, I mean why you walk beside me like my shadow, it's not scary or anything.

Oliver laughed

—I just wanted to go with you

—Of course...

They walked quietly a few steps until Oliver spoke again.

—I want to ask you something

—Now we have conversations too?

The blond snorted. Why was that guy so difficult?

—I know what I said before and... I'm sorry— Barry stopped and looked at him— so forget about it.

—Don't tell me you want to be friends now.

—No, but if we're going to live in the same place, I'd hope we'd at least get along.

—It makes sense to me

—Is it a deal then— said Oliver as he held out his hand to Barry.

The guy shook his hand when he touched it, he felt a kind of electric current, more like sparks, he ler him go.

—On the day of the attempted robbery you said you could escape. How?

Barry thought before answering, he couldn't tell him either that a stranger had saved him out of nowhere.

—It was just luck, the guy got distracted and I took advantage to run.

—Really?

—Yes

—Wasn't there someone else there or...

—Why do you insist so much?

—You're right, I'm sorry, it mustn't be a pleasant thing to remember... — he thought of something else to talk about — let's change the subject: Do you know which university you want to go to?

Oliver could swear that Barry's eyes shone with emotion.

—Not exactly yet, but I want to be a CSI.

They spent the rest of the way talking about schools and science programs, no hooded vigilantes.

* * *

  
Tony Woodward had been unusually quiet, since Iris' effective right hook and the penitentiary threat had not bothered Barry. The brunette came out of the bathroom when he was taken by surprise by the Mardon brothers, both held it preventing it from moving or trying to escape, then Tony appeared.

—Allen, how nice to find you here.

—Leave me alone What do you want?

—You'll see—as soon as he finished saying the phrase he took off his jacket and lifted his sleeves from his uniform shirt, closed his hand in a fist and hit Barry in the stomach, so hard that he ran out of air— here is not anyone coming to help you, much less your girlfriend Iris.

Barry was still trying to breathe normally when the second strike came, this time on his face, the pain was still bearable, he tried to free himself but it was useless, the beating continued, the kicks were added to the fists, at some point he stopped standing completely and now he was bending because of the pain, but he refused to cry, he was not going to give him that satisfaction, he had already managed to disconnect himself enough from the situation when the bathroom door opened, he heard a deep voice.

—Do you think you're very brave? Three against one isn't fair, why don't you mess with one of your size?

When Barry became clear that he was no longer being held, he saw what was happening and recognized John Diggle, at that very moment he was subduing the Mardon brothers and on the other side Oliver was holding Tony Woodward firmly.

—I want you to listen to me carefully, if you hurt him again or anyone else I'm going to see that you don't have a single day of peace — Oliver tightened his grip on Tony's neck — Is that clear?

—Y-yes.

Oliver abruptly released him and dropped him on the floor, then approached Barry and looked at him worried.

—Do you feel good to walk?

Barry didn't know how bad it was until that moment, most of the hits had been in places you wouldn't see with the naked eye, yet his cheeks were swollen and his lip was bleeding, making a path to his shirt.

—I think so...

—We're going to take you to the infirmary... John. Could you take care of it while I go with him?

—Go

Oliver nodded to Diggle and went out with Barry leaning his weight on him, they began to walk down the aisle, groups of people began to whisper, they suddenly found themselves close to Oliver's friends.

—Ollie, what took you so long? We have a test with Professor Slade and if we're late...— then she noticed Barry— Ollie What's going on?— asked Laurel worried.

—He's... a friend, he needs help.

Tommy was arriving with Kara and Felicity.

—We'll cover for you—said Tommy.

—Thank you.

The doorbell rang and everyone returned to the classrooms, with the empty corridors it was easier to move forward, Barry walked slow

—We're not gonna make it if you keep walking like this.

—I can't go any faster — he was going to keep protesting but instead he made a groan of pain.

—I know— then without Barry seeing it coming Oliver picked him up, carried him, the brunette made a noise of surprise, —Sorry, but we have to get there.

—Now I can brag to your groupies that I was in your arms

Oliver laughed

—You've already been hit

—Thank you... if it hadn't been for your friend and you, I don't know what would have happened.

—It's not worth thinking about, besides you have nothing to be thankful for, I would have done it for anyone.

—My hero

Oliver laughed again, if Barry remembered everything he was telling him the next day he wasn't going to let him live, he was going to make fun of everything he could.

* * *

  
After the bathroom incident, Tony Woodward and his gang were expelled, now Barry had no more worries about studying to remain the best; he had been given a couple of days to recover from what happened, he had no serious injuries and all the hits began to heal, now that he felt better he could catch up. It was 2:00 AM and he was still writing an essay, he needed something to stay awake, he took his cell phone and turned on the flashlight to walk to the kitchen, he prepared some coffee and when he was about to serve it in his thermos he heard a noise, he was stunned, what if someone was trying to get into the house?

—Okay, don't get upset— he muttered to himself.

He turned off the light and waited, maybe the noise was somewhere else or maybe it was a cat or something like that, he waited, the kitchen door opened, it was the one facing the backyard, then the guy he had seen and wanted so much to find crossed through it: the guy with the green hood who saved him, at that moment he wasn't wearing his characteristic hood so Barry could see him perfectly, nothing more and nothing less than Oliver Queen.

—Oliver what the hell are you...

Barry had come out of his improvised hiding place to face Oliver, but he made him keep silent by putting a hand over his mouth.

—Barry, shut up—whispered the blond.

After a few sounds of disagreement the boy obeyed, from the position in which he was he could see that Oliver's back was full of glass fragments, some fitted leaving small blood stains around, he managed to remove the hand from the older one.

—Oliver... you're bleeding— he said

—I know— he replied exasperatedly.

—Let me help you

A tired sigh was heard

—It's okay

Relieved to end that strange whispered conversation, Barry walked to the ground-floor bathroom and Oliver followed, walked in and made him sit on a stool that was there.

—Take off your shirt.

—Just like that? How direct. Shouldn't you invite me to dinner first?

Barry didn't find the joke funny at all. How could he make jokes at that moment?

—Your charms don't work on me, _Ollie_, so do it.

Oliver obeyed and Barry was ready to check his wounds, advantages of being a doctor's son, a lot of medical knowledge; although not in a million years would Barry accept it, besides the wounds he was appreciating Oliver's body, quite athletic and well formed, strong arms and a wide back... that was unprofessional, he was helping.

—I have two news, the wounds do not seem very deep, they are small but are all over your back, I think I can close them without suturing, wait here

Barry came out and after a few moments he came back with a suitcase full of medical supplies.

—You're lucky my dad's a heavy sleeper, otherwise he could never get this out of his room.

—Thank you, Barry.

—Don't thank me, I owed you,— he paused—since we're going to be here a long time. Can you tell me what's going on? I know we're not exactly friends, but...

—Not even my friends know, and neither should you.

Barry had already begun to clean and disinfect the wounds as they spoke.

—What are you going to do now? Threaten me like you did Kara?

—What are you talking abo... — so he remembered, now he understood why Barry was so evasive with him in the beginning — it's not what you think.

—In that case explain

—Kara discovered me... one of the reporters of the newspaper where she is an intern took a picture of me and wrote a note about what I do... she recognized me and wanted to convince me to tell others but I asked her not to do it, it's dangerous for them to know my secret, in the end she managed to prevent them from publishing the note

Barry was silent, now he felt very guilty.

—I'm sorry... I had no idea...

—No, you wouldn't have to. I never did anything to make you think otherwise.

—You saved me twice when you could have turned around and left me there and that, Oliver, is what good people do, but on the other hand I can't let you keep doing this....

—So you' re about to give me away—Oliver interrupted.

—You didn't let me finish, I was going to say I can't let you keep doing this alone, I want to help.

—Help me? Barry, I don't know if you're aware that to do what I do, good intentions aren't enough.

—I know

—Every night I go out, I do it with the clear thought that if something goes wrong I might not come back.

—Yes, I know what's dangerous but it's worth it, it would be making a difference.

—There are more dangerous people out there than Tony Woodward and that kind of people would kill you the first chance they got. How do you plan to defend yourself?

—I know I'm not a big, strong guy but I'm sure I could accomplish something if you teach me...

—No, I can't let you get involved, if something happened to you...

—Then it would be my fault, I'm asking you this

—You don't give up, do you?

—If something interests me, no

—And why are you interested in this?

—Maybe for the same reason that you do, I care about people, I want everyone to be able to walk without fear.

—You're in— Barry smiled—but I warn you that I'm a pretty strict trainer, maybe there will be days when you want to kill me.

—I already do. What's the difference?

This time both smiled

—We start tomorrow first thing in the morning.

* * *

  
Barry's eyes were closed, he knew he was lying on something cold but it didn't matter, he could only focus on that voice.

—Come on, get up.

He opened his eyes and found Oliver instantly, who helped him get up from the floor.

—You were distracted, I couldn't have knocked you down if you were concentrating.

—It won't happen again

—No, because if it happens to you out there, it might be the last thing you do.

Barry lowered his head in shame

—Come on, again.

In the month they had been training they had made some progress, but Barry was not yet ready to face anyone, he would have to keep practicing.

* * *

  
Since Oliver's rescue, the rumors around him and Barry were one of the favorite topics of school gossip, the most popular version today was that both boys had a passionate romance and that the Queen's heir had rescued his boy like a fairytale prince and even used his influences to get Tony Woodward expelled; Oliver's casual appearances in the corridors near Barry's classroom and witnesses who claimed they were leaving school together only fueled the flame of gossip, so much so that some were already taking it for granted that, Iris West was not one of those until that day.

Oliver entered the gym, Barry's group was in physical education, the class was about to end but some were still in the pool, like a brunette that was turning from end to end happily; Oliver was just going to leave his book, he had forgotten it during training and knew he would need it for the last class, the plan was just to return it but he couldn't help but look at him, he looked very happy in the water.

—So it was true

—I'm sorry. What?

—You and Barry

At that moment Oliver recognized her, she was Iris, Barry's friend.

—He and I don't...

—You don't have to lie, I know, I see it in your eyes, you see him and everything disappears,at first you think it's just another adorable nerd but when you meet him you realize what a beautiful person he is and you just want to take care of him, keep him away from anyone who can hurt him, you love him even before you know it.

—I don't...

—No matter how much you deny it, I know what's true, you look at him the same way... just like I've done all these years — Oliver was silent. What the hell? — I warn you that if you break his heart there will be no place where you can hide to prevent me from killing you

The older one knew that the best thing in these cases was to go with the flow.

—I understand

—Take care of him, Barry Allen deserves all the best, nothing less.

—Of course

At that moment Barry went up the grandstand to where they were.

—Iris, thank you for taking care of my things—he said while hanging his backpack.

The blond blamed hunger for the strange sensation in his stomach when he saw Barry with disheveled hair and a red sweatshirt; the doorbell rang announcing lunch.

—I came to give you this— he showed you the book—but on second thought, don't you want to eat first?

Barry smiled and looked at it, his eyes had a special glow, Iris felt her heart break, that was the look she had been waiting for herself for so long, he said goodbye and left with Oliver.

—I know you're going to be very happy with him, I have to let you go even if it hurts.

She sat in the grandstands and cried, until she heard someone

—Are you okay?

—Yes, yes, she wiped her tears and then she could see the boy.

He offered her a handkerchief.

—Thank you... emm.

—Eddie

The boy smiled at her so kindly that she couldn't help but smile back.

—Iris

* * *

  
The training continued, after having already practiced a little physical exercise, Oliver  
decided it was time to start with archery, they were on the school football field, free of cheerleaders and athletes at 6 am on Saturday.

—The posture is important, Barry, so stand up straight and raise your arm more — Oliver reprimanded for the umpteenth time

—I'm already like you told me

—It's not true, try to shoot like that.

Barry put the arrow on the bow, just as Oliver had taught him, aimed and fired, the arrow  
deviated from its target.

—I told you

The youngest made a very adorable pout

—Try again, now I'm going to help you.

Barry got ready again, when he was about to shoot when he could feel Oliver's hand on his arm, lining it up and putting it in the right position.

—Oliver...

—Just this once I'm gonna teach you how to do it

Oliver stayed right behind Barry, settled into the position to shoot the arrow.

—Take a deep breath

Barry could barely complete the instruction, Oliver's voice directly in his ear and his warm body were not helping; the blond took his right hand, with which he held the bow string.

—Now relax— I guide Barry's arm in the right position— and let go.

The arrow hit the target but in spite of it neither of them moved or spoke, they only looked at each other for a few seconds, if only they would come a little closer....

—I told you you were in the wrong position—said Oliver walking away. —Now do it yourself.

Oliver walked through the field in frustration. What had that guy done to him? Why couldn't he have enough of being near him?

* * *

  
Thea was in her room, Barry helped her with her math homework, after having explained the doubts she had, the girl did the exercises on her own, Barry stayed close in case she needed help, she had a good advance until out of nowhere she asked

—What do the bride and groom do?

Barry was surprised by the doubt

—Well, why do you ask?

—A boy in my class... Roy... asked me to be his girlfriend.

The brunette smiled, how innocent the children are.

—Well, they do things together, they go out to places like the park, the movies, they go out to eat together, they help each other if they have problems

Thea nodded and thought for a moment

—I know! Just like you and Ollie

—Yes, exactly... No!

—No?

—Oliver and I aren't boyfriends

—Why? You do everything you told me, every day he accompanies you after school, you are always late and you say you were at the movies or went to eat, plus Ollie hugs you when you're sad

Barry fell silent for a moment, they had to tell some lies to cover their training time, even his father had tried to give him the talk, but he refused outright; maybe the lies were getting out of control.

—Oliver and I are just friends, friends who spend a lot of time together, that's all.

—I think you should be dating, if you marry Ollie you're going to stay here forever— said Thea smiling.

—Would you like that?

—Yes! I'm going to organize everything, the cake will be huge, with whipped cream flowers....

Barry smiled, he was referring to the idea of spending more time with Thea, not marrying Oliver, because that was a ridiculous idea, wasn't it?

* * *

  
Three months had passed since the training began, Barry learned very quickly, although he could not match Oliver's years of practice, he was playing a very acceptable role; at that moment they were reviewing hand-to-hand combat, Barry had managed to dodge a hit and Oliver smiled at him.

—You learn fast

—I had a good teacher

They continued their fight and suddenly Barry was on the floor, Oliver had knocked him down skillfully with a kick.

—Did you forget the first lesson? Don't get distracted

From his place on the floor Barry smiled, at that moment the brunette knocked down Oliver, now he was standing looking at his companion on the floor

—No, but you forgot that you should never underestimate your opponent.

Oliver smiled again, he had lost but at least he was going to take advantage; with one movement he managed to throw Barry who fell on him, he was so close, he only had to do it, a few centimetres more and once and for all he could kiss those lips that had had him hallucinating for weeks, when he finally decided it was too late, Barry still within his training mode managed to immobilize Oliver on the floor.

—I won— said the youngest as he got up.

—Yes, you won—replied Oliver still annoyed with himself for missing the opportunity.

—Ollie... I want to go out with you today.

Oliver was out of breath for a moment. Was that possible? That would mean he felt the same way

—Barry, I want to go out with you too

—All right! Aren't you excited? It's the first time we're going out on patrol together, I'm glad you kept your word.

When the training began, Oliver believed that Barry was going to surrender after a short time, so he imposed him as a condition that he had to train until Oliver was defeated and then it is day Barry could accompany him at night, he would never have expected the moment to come.

—I always do, so today you're going out with me... on patrol— He ignored the pain in his heart when he realized the boy didn't want anything to do with him.

—I'm going to get ready  
*  
The darkness of the night served them as a mantle, a figure dressed in green kept watch from the roof of a house, a figure in red kept him company.

—This is great— Barry said, jumping up and down in excitement.

—Remember what we're doing, concentrate

—Of course.

They were changing roofs every so often, making sure everything was all right, they were about to come back when they heard a scream.

—It was that way— said Barry pointing to the right and starting to run in that direction.

—Wait, I know I told you you could come with me, but I don't want you to get into any fight.

—But that wasn't the deal, plus we've been training for this.

Oliver came over and looked Barry in the eye.

—I'm asking you, I don't want anything to happen to you, I'll never forgive myself if you get hurt because of me.

—All right—he replied resignedly—Can I at least go with you? I want to know that you're going to be fine.

—Yes

They ran in the direction from which the scream was heard, it was just the street where Oliver had saved Barry, it was also the same guy, this time his victim was a girl, Oliver shot an arrow, passed by the guy's head and was embedded in the wall, the girl was scared but could react when Barry told her to run.

—You again— said the criminal when he saw Oliver—and now you have a partner, this is going to be a lot of fun—he drew a firearm— you are going to learn not to get into where you are not called—he shot the air.

Oliver's first instinct was to protect Barry and his was to run, apparently that last option wasthe most viable, the madman of the weapon was hunting them, they ran from roof to roof followed by the man, he managed to catch them a few streets ahead, he pointed at them and would have succeeded in shooting Oliver if Barry had not pushed him, he had made a miscalculation of his movement as he ended up falling from the roof, it was not too high, luckily 

—There's only you left

Oliver looked around him, remembered something that might help, just hoped Barry was right, got off the roof and the man followed him, stopped on a wall and stood up, the man pointed at him again, as soon as he fired Oliver crouched down, begging for a good result.

Barry had once explained to him that some bullets could bounce when they hit surfaces like concrete walls, all the houses on that street were made of that material; the bullet destined for him actually bounced and went to hit the shooter's leg, when he tried to shoot again he saw that he had no bullets left, in that state he could go nowhere.

The blond rushed out of there and ran to the place where Barry was, he had not moved.

—Barry...

—Ollie...— responded with a whimper of pain— Are you okay?

—Me? You just fell off a roof and you ask me if I'm all right.

—Yes, I think I broke my collarbone, but that's fixed.

—You're impossible... Can you get up?

—I don't think so.

Oliver didn't take a second and carried Barry, he settled in as best he could.

—Second time, I think you liked me carrying you.

—Yes, your groupies can die of envy.

Oliver rolled his eyes

—Do broken bones affect the brain in any way?

—Dumbass

—That's how you thank me for saving you?

Then it happened, what Oliver was waiting for so much, Barry approached and kissed him, they separated when they heard the sound of sirens, the police were on their way.

—Is that enough thankfulness?

—I wouldn't mind a little more when we're not in danger of going to jail.

—Then run, Ollie, run

Oliver laughed as he ran with Barry in his arms.

* * *

  
**Weeks later**

  
It was the big day, the end-of-year dance, the girls walked down the aisles in dresses and heels gym was decorated with fluorescent lights and there were tables with punch and snacks, the dance floor was already invaded by teenagers looking for their best steps, Barry was next to the sandwich table, in the distance he could see Cisco dancing with Lisa Snart, closer to the punch table was Caitlin with his partner, Julian, a British exchange student, at that moment Iris was coming in who went to the dance with her partner, Julian, a British exchange student, at that moment Iris who went to the dance. with Eddie, the guy who had been transferred from Keystone in the middle of the semester, someone suddenly interrupted his observations.

— Did you run away from the dessert table? Because you look so sweet and I want to eat you

Barry rolled his eyes

—Really Oliver? You know what? I forbid you to ask Tommy Merlyn for complimentary advice again.

—And there's worse

In the distance they saw Oliver's group, Tommy had taken Felicity, Kara was talking to a girl named Lena and Diggle was talking to Laurel, Oliver and Barry waved at them; at that moment a slow song began.

—Would you grant me this dance?

Barry laughed and took Oliver's hand, hugged him and began to dance.

—Did you ever imagine this? —Barry asked.

—To be here with you? No, never, for me you were the guy on the honor roll and nothing else.

—The pampered child spoke

They both laughed

—I never thought I'd be here with you, but I wouldn't want it to be anyone else.

They approached slowly and kissed, continued until the song ended

—Do you want us to leave?

—But we've just arrived

Oliver approached and said to Barry in a low voice

—It was a terrible compliment, but I wasn't lying.

Oh, now he understood

—Yes, let's go

They went out to the parking lot and walked up to Oliver's bike, Barry hugged him as they were on their way home.

—In your room or mine?

—In mine, I feel weird doing it in front of your LEGO collection.

—Jerk

—I don't think that's what you were screaming last night, my love.

—I hate you

—You love me

—For my bad fortune yes, I love you, Oliver Queen

—And I love you, Barry Allen.

  
End


End file.
